Through the Eyes of the Beholder
by Ric-hard Jambob Bradders
Summary: An account...


**THROUGH THE EYES OF THE BEHOLDER**

The sun was shining as they made their way down to the park. The gentle hum of town traffic was sounding in the distance. He felt energetic and bouncy. He couldn't help but run ahead and jump on his skateboard. He wasn't that good, but he tried anyway. The others laughed at his silly mishaps and he laughed with them. Now approaching the hill, they straightened themselves a bit. He looked on and upwards at the swing set… and that was the first time he saw her… so beautiful… he remembered that he had seen her once before. That was only a few weeks ago but nonetheless he didn't forget her face. He had seen her face in his dreams every night. Now climbing the steep slope felt like he was in his dreams with her at the end of the road, beckoning him forward. She spoke and her words were so resounding… every word he treasured as if he was being spoken to by an angel… he was so overwhelmed by her that he couldn't say anything… he could only simply look in awe… someone spoke her name and he caught it… he heard her name again and again… her name…

The film was playing on the TV. He was rather enjoying it and they were all fixated with the screen. She was there too… she looked so beautiful in the half-illuminated room. Her features were highlighted in a pale white and she looked angelic. He stole glances at her at every given opportunity. She once caught his gaze… he tensed... embarrassed… but she seemed oblivious. She just smiled…. And there it was… it hit him… if anything was ever so beautiful he had not heard or seen it… until now. She resumed to watching the film and he felt odd… he replayed that smile across his mind over and over again… he was no longer interested in the film or anything else, that was a distraction, his mind now ran around her. As the film came to a close she stood and asked everyone if they would like a drink. Her friend offered to help. They set off to the kitchen. She called through to him and he replied. He walked into the kitchen following the beautiful sound… Later that night all he could think about was her…

The party was in full swing. The summer's night air was warm and he was already drunk. It wasn't much past 11. She was dancing with her best friend and he was chasing his best friend around the garden. The music was loud and the energy surged through him. Another couple of cans later and he was ready. He chased himself around the pole several times until they told him to 'walk'. He couldn't and he was sent flying into the bushes. Another two attempts ended his game and he staggered to the floor. She came over to see if he was ok and he was happy with her there. Tears formed in his eyes and he hugged her. He did like her. He really liked her but he couldn't say. She asked him if he was ok. He talked for a bit and so did she. Then without thinking his lips touched hers. They embraced for a while... every pain, every horror, every stress, was gone. He pulled away and their eyes met…

The next party came swiftly. They were dressed and ready for the night. This was his friend's first proper party and he was buzzing. As they arrived they dived out of the car and straight into the house. They had already started and they had some serious catching up to do. She again was there and she gave him a huge hug. She looked so gorgeous in her outfit, he felt rather silly in his. He started his drinks and the night began for him. The lights were flashing crazily and the music was pumping throughout the house. The games began and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. The party progressed to the early hours of the morning. He was already outside and she came outside. He comforted her and they spoke. She had already told him that she liked him before and he felt he should really tell her how he felt. So as they spoke they understood more and more. Finally he realised that it must be said now. He must tell her his true feelings. So he told her and she told him… he clung to every word she said…

That night he became complete… he conquered his own stupidity… he expressed his love for someone he cared deeply about… so deeply that even to this day he still remembers that first smile… his love reflected in her became a mirror of integrity, and has guided him through everything. Never again would he experience more woe, as with her; misery turned to laughter… and pain and hatred became was transformed into the most powerful form… love…

His most treasured words are 3 simple ones… simple words, but complex… and with the name he most desired, his world was bliss… these words… I love you Kerri…


End file.
